Red and Blue
by Phineko
Summary: Phi always was alone. Only her sister understands her. That is, till she met a boy named castiel at a concert. Now, three years later, she moves to Sweet Amoris. What secrets are under her diamond shell? CastielxOC little bit of LysanderOOC and LysanderxOC
1. prologue:past to present

**Red and Blue**

Please note that this will not have the aunt or kentin, plus any other characters I have not met yet, also some I just am guessing/making up personalities. (so please ignore the OOCness!)

Prologue

I remember it like yesterday, my parents had allowed me to go to a concert for Winged Skulls. I never really noticed him till after intermission. I was a little ticked because they only had red logo shirts on the side we went to. He must have gone to the other side for he was scowling at a blue logo shirt. I glanced at the size and noticed we had both gotten large, so they would fit longer. Smiling, I leaned over and said 'Want to trade?'

He jumps and looks over, his spiky red hair whipping me in the face. Ignoring that, I grin and hold out the shirt.' That color doesn't seem to fit you how bought this one?' I hold up the shirt. He looks sceptical.' It's the same size?' I show the shirt size and he grins.

'Sure. Say, I don't know many girls who listen to rock.' We switch shirts. Yes!

'Well I guess I'm not the majority. What song's your favorite?' He smirks and our gray eyes clash.

'Apocalypse. Its lyrics are the best.' (Making up names!) I laugh.

'Nice. Mine too though Gun Chamber is close in second.' Wow! He's got great taste!

'Yeah that one's good too.' We talk till the end of the concert. I got his name. Castiel, good name.

That was three years ago. Now, in grade 10, I am moving to a place called Sweet Amoris. In my school I was a deep respected tom-boy, though, I never had a real friend. Sho, my sister doesn't count. The only real friend I had was Castiel. Though we never met after that concert, he was the best friend I never had. We got so close during that period of time and as time goes on I admit he's in my very close section of my friendship scale.

Oh! I should probably tell more about me. My name is Phi Kindle. I and my sister, Sho, are legally independent after our parents got us the forms and abandoned us. I don't bother with a grudge for it doesn't seem worth my time. I have spiky, chin length bluish-black hair and gray eyes. I'm 5.2 and still growing. My sister, Sho, has long, violet hair that she keeps in pigtails and the same gray eyes as me. She is 5.6 and not once have I ever seen her not vibrating and bouncing round the house. Me and her bought a house finally and moved in with Fang, our female German shepherd, and Luna, our male grayish-black cat. These two grew up together so they are basically siblings.

Well, enough about the past. This is my story of well…me!


	2. reunion of fun

Many of these chapters were made myself and only the first and the outline of the second and third episode will be there! Reviewing is your choice and being a jerk is also your choice! Please send in ideas for more characters but no other guys for my OC's or other pairings!

My music-playing alarm clock blared and I bounced out of bed. I raced across me and my sister's room and slap her in the face. I then have a quick shower. I walk into our room to see Sho dancing to nyan cat. She dances into the bathroom and I get ready for my first day of school. Whoop-de-fricken-doo. I dress in my blue winged skulls shirt and baggy black jeans. I also throw on my no sleeves high neck jacket. I then throw on blue crystal earrings. Sho walks in pouting because the music stopped and proceeds to get dressed in a v-cut orange shirt and black capris. I head down stairs and pack our previously made lunches into our bags. Sho puts two waffles into the toaster and goes to get our skateboards. I pack my bass guitar and Sho and I grab our waffles and head out. As usual, Sho goes too fast and when we enter the courtyard she face plants. Sighing, I pick up her skateboard and walk over.' You going to get up?' She giggles.

'Nope!' I take out a bag of fuzzy peaches.

'Guess I'll have to eat these alone then?' She burst up and eats them all giving me two. The bell rings and we head in. Only to meet a girl and her posse. Stereotypical is it not?

'Look at what we have here! Pretty pathetic isn't it? An insane hoe and a midget.' I step up and crush all their dreams in one swoop.

'Wow look at this Sho! This spoiled brat thinks she's tough! Can you even move any guy in this school an inch? I almost got expelled once for hurling a guy so if you don't want broken bones I would suggest staying away from me and my sister.' Her companions pale and she shakes. She sends a look of revenge my way then stalks off. Laughing me and Sho go to first class, getting pats on the back and thanks from almost all the students who saw our performance. Our first period is art so I sit down and get drawing. By the time I'm the teacher walks in I have a drawing of a wolf howling at the moon all ready to be colored. Our teacher, Mr. Bert says it's free draw for the start of the year and I start to color my wolf. I glance over to see a girl with orange hair talking to Sho. Smiling, I draw them having fun till the end of class. All it needs now is coloring. At the end the teacher tells us to introduce ourselves to our homeroom class, which has that brat and her posse in it. We step up and Sho goes first.

'Hey I'm Sho and I hope we have fun this year!' Quite a bit of the class laughs at her over enthusiasm and I then start mine.

'My name is Phi. I hope that Sho doesn't kill you all by the end of the year from happiness and that we both don't bring the roof down on you all!' More chuckles and we both plop back into our seats.

By the end of the day I'm utterly bored. Everything but art we did two years ago! Me and Sho don't bother listening and I go to my last and favorite period, music. When there I notice Sho setting up some drums and chatting with a white haired Victorian dude. I sit down and take out my bass guitar. A sleek black guitar with blue paint drops seemingly splattered on. I start to tune till the teacher grabs our attention.

'Your first job is to make up a make shift band and play one song you all know in front of the class. Be ready to perform in 10 minutes. I immediately head over to Sho and her whited haired companion. She says his name is Lysander and that he uses the synchronizer.

'All we need is an electric guitarist now.' Lysander points to a guy with red hair.

'My friend there plays electric guitar let me go get him.' Lysander walks over towards him and I see that brat flirting with him. He obviously looks annoyed and no more than 10 seconds later he's walking over. The brat is once again glaring at me. Lysander looks to us. 'This is Castiel he could play for us but we need a singer. I raise my hand.

'I'm both.' They stare and me and Sho laughs. 'How about 'Flathead' by the Fratellis?' Both Castiel and Lysander nod. Oh! If you're wondering why I haven't confronted Castiel yet bought the concert, well I'll just see if he catches on. We practise for the remainder of our time then watch the others perform. The brat, Castiel said her name was Amber, sang. Through the whole time I was reciting kill me in my head. Then it's our turn. We step up and prepare ourselves.

'We're playing 'Flathead' by the Fratellis.' The teacher smiles and nods. (no lyrics but it's an awesome song! Good noises in background for synthesiser)

When we're finished the class is dumbstruck. We get wild applause and wolf whistles. Sitting back down I half sleep for the last 5 minutes of class. After class Castiel takes me to the roof. He then confronts me finally.

'Is that you Red?' I grin at the use of my special nickname from him.

'Yo Blue.' He grins also and I hug him. We gave each other those nicknames after the shirts we got, indirectly, for each other.' Good to see you again.' We talk like three years ago. I tell him what happened to my parents and he was very shocked but I said it was no big deal. We hear the bell and we say our goodbyes at the front doors of the school. I tell Sho who Castiel ended up being and we laughed and talked through supper till bed. I smiled knowing tomorrow would be even better then today.


	3. Operation: Shove and love: LysXSho

Sorry to Nathanial fans but I really don't like him so he might be a little evil! Also I'm making OC's for others like Dajan just for more friends for the main OC's and to make it easier and more fun. Please no hate! One other thing, all clothes and hair styles of OC's are made up! If they are similar to others then sorry I didn't know!

The next day me and Sho were met by the principal. She said to go to the class president to join a club. When we got there a boy with gold hair and eyes greeted us. He established that only the basketball club and the gardening club were open. I don't hesitate.

'Basketball.' He nods and signs me up. In the end Sho joins me. 'Could you tell us where it is?' He glances at us.

'Sorry I'm really busy right now. Could you find someone else?' Grumbling in Japanese under my breath me and Sho leave the room. I walk off and Sho follows. I'm going to check if Blue (Castiel if you didn't know) knows. I go to the courtyard and see Blue and Lysander with those three hags. Lysander and him both look bugged.

'Oy! Blue, Lysander! You guys know where the gym is?' All five heads turn. Blue and Lys (That's what Sho calls him.) start to head over when Amber cuts in front of me. 'What's up brat?' She fumes.

'I was in the middle of talking to Castiel! Go away loser!' I snort.

'Make me. No, seriously I bet you couldn't even move me.' I see Sho giggle.

'Yep or me either!' Amber is fuming she aims her fist and punches. I catch it like it was nothing, which it was. I then turn serious.

'Don't start a fight unless you can finish it. This is your only warning.' She turns bright red and stomps around me. Her little posse follows looking terrified. Sho then leans on Lys because she's laughing too hard. I hear murmurs from the crowd and I look at Blue and smirk.

'Nice one Red. Now you guys wanted to know where the gym was.' We nod. 'Great I have basketball now so follow me.' We follow Castiel to the gym. A tall kid in a basketball uniform with dark skin and dreadlocks comes over towards us.

'You must be the newbies. Here are your uniforms. Sorry you guys can't play today but here's the schedule. I'm Dajan the team captain by the way.' We take the uniforms. My number is 7 and Sho's is 12. We sit down on the bleachers with Lys.

'Why can't we play today?' Sho whines, Legs swinging.

'Well, after the first class there is always a gym period and the top 5 players assess you in that period. Don't worry about your other class, they send out a notice for it.' Me and Sho nod.

'Do you know who's assessing us?' I sneak a glance at Castiel. Sho looks interested too.

'The only ones you would know are Dajan and Castiel. Do not worry though. All five are quite fair.' I laugh and move on to my next question.

'What type of stuff will we be doing?' I glance over at Sho who is watching the team play.

'First, fitness activities like, push-ups, sit-ups, rope climbing and strength exercises. Next is your skill in the actual game and lastly, what position you're best at.' I whistle.

We then cheer Blue on till the end of the period. Lysander takes his leave and me and Sho change into our gym stuff.

When we get out we are greeted by the whole team. The whole team will also be participating, well everyone but the 5 assessors. We start with push-ups. I do 79 and Sho does 81. We get the top two records of the class so far! We then do rope climbing. Sho horses around on her way up then swings down. After the cheering is done I dash up to the top. I tie myself around the rope and let go spinning to the bottom. Afterwards we do sit-ups. I do 147 and Sho does 102. I surpassed even Dajan in them. He's done 113 at max. The game goes on and Sho and I get top positions in the team! Yes! Well, anyways, me and Sho get some alone time to chat. We sit under my self-proclaimed cherry blossom tree. I see Sho exceptionally bubbly and I star guessing.

'Say nay, may or yay to my guesses. New friend, new food, good grade score, candy rush or new crush?' She contemplates my guesses then answers.

'Nay to everyone but may to the last one.' I stare at her. Wait…!

'ACTUAL LOVE!' I whisper yell to her. She nods. 'Let me guess, Nathanial, Dajan, Castiel or Lysander?' She whispers.

'Lys.' I squeal quietly and hug her.

'I think-no-I know he likes you back! I'll ask Blue to find out for sure and ask if he'll push him in the right direction!' Sho smiles while blushing then her expression turns evil.

'You like Castiel don't you?' I can feel myself blushing. She giggles.

'I'll ask Lys if he'll help you. It's a plan?' Sho giggles and we shake.

'It's a plan.' We head back to school and I head to Blue.

'Want to head to the roof for a bit?' He looks uncertain till I hold out 2 cokes.

'Sure.' We head up and sit down. We make sure to lock the door then I glance at Castiel. He looks back.

'What did you want to tell me?' I open my coke, take a sip and begin operation Shove and Love.

'Sho is crushing on Lys and we need to know if it's not a lost cause.' He snorts and looks over at me.

'Obviously not, Lys hates anyone but very close friends, or crushes, to allow him to call him that. Plus, he hinted strongly at it to me. Also I've seen him faintly blush once or twice.' I grin and stand in a humorous colonel position.

'Will you join operation Shove and Love Soldier?' He stands at attention.

'Yes ma'am!' Laughing we sip our cokes till the bell then we go our separate ways and I tell Sho about what Blue said. She says she got similar feedback. We both let out loud whoops. Tomorrow's going to be fun!

DISCLAIMER!: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE! ALL SONGS, CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT SEEMS TO BE COPYING OFF OF SOMEONE ELSES EITHER BELONGS TO THEM OR I ACIDDENTALLY WROTE SOMETHING SIMILAR!


	4. enter RomanceSupernatural!

PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT! This story is finally migrating into the supernatural part! Also, we find out about my two OC's jobs! Enjoy!

I bet all of you are asking how we pay for everything. Well, let me explain. When our parents abandoned us we lied. We got no forms but were adopted by the Blood fan association's head. Our parents left three days after the concert, early in the morning with no trace or money but the stuff in our bank accounts. Two days later the Boss adopted us. We had been secretly working there one year prior to our parents leave. The Blood fan association is an association for people who have full potential. By that we mean like super powers. We have a contract with police all across Asia. We have a new one here in America also. The contract is that we take care of gangs and serial killers but they are not required any information about us. So far, we are widely known all around for being a sort of modern day assassin group. We are allowed to kill if needed and it's a well-paid job. Sho and I are part of the Elite force, a group of the 6 most efficient and strongest members of the association. I am 0, the strongest of the group. The numbers go from 0-5. Sho is 1.

All members, whether they possess powers or not, receive a tattoo of their rank. The tattoo is an X with half circles on the right side of each line. All elites have a colored tattoo with their number below the symbol, also we may add details to it however we like, as long as we are able to hide it in cities that aren't fully protected by our association. Sho's is under a peach colored ribbon on her arm. Sho's has vain like lines leading to the association symbol and the 1 below it. It is a sky blue ink and very pretty. Mine are curly vines that travel towards the base of my neck from around my shoulders they also curl around the symbol and the 0 below it which is at the center of the base of my neck. My tattoo is a blood red. I hide it with my high neck no-sleeved jacket. I have the excuse of February cold that will last till we have to reveal ourselves. Anyways though, don't get the wrong idea, we still have feelings for Blue and Lys and all other emotions. We just are assassins to go with it!

Anyways, back on track, I was in class for once when I felt my phone vibrate. I ask to go to the bathroom and go to a secluded corner in an empty hallway. There I answer it.

'Hey' Says Lue, another fellow elite, number 3.

'What's the plan?' He must have called for a mission regarding the school or an area close by.

'We have found news of a gang that's in your school. They're notorious for stealing alcohol and have invaded many other schools, stealing money and equipment making a few schools go bankrupt. There have also been a few deaths caused by students fighting back. So watch out for knives and guns. Get Sho to check for members who have entered the school and prepare for we got news of a raid at the school this afternoon. Good luck!' I smirk.

'Thanks.' We end the call and I go back to class at the end of the period Sho and I skip to prepare for the raid. We go behind my tree and make sure our weapons are in good shape. Mine is my long knife on my hip connected to an inside loop on my pants. It has a whitish-teal blade with a teal handle and no guard. It's around 15cm long and is very lethal. Sho's is more complex. Sho always has a blue choker on her neck with a white key and a yellow key attached to it by a loop. Inside the choker is a whip. The handle is connected to the keys and is very hard to see all Sho needs to do is pull the keys and the choker flips open and the whip pops out. Sho and I get down to business.

'Who are they, what do they look like and how strong they look go.' Sho starts her report.

'Only around 4 are in the school probably because they have a lack of young members. All four are junkies and we can easily pick them off on the raid. Other than that there is the group that will probably come from the front of the school through the courtyard. Though Lue said they would arrive in the afternoon from the sounds of it they seem to be arriving at the end of our basketball practise. Which, all four are part of.' I scowl. Every one of them seemed like okay guys but you never know. I look at Sho who has her head down and looks worried. I put my hand on her shoulder.

'No worries about Lys he'll be fine Blue will too.' She gives a kind-of smile and looks over at me.

'Thanks but I'm worried about what they'll think of us afterwards.' I look over. Sho and I have lost many normal friends to revealing our powers to them in these situations. I grin.

'Don't you feel the power force coming from them? Don't worry. Plus, they'll still be the same two idiots we know. I feel they'll trust us.' Sho smiles and I know my facts cheered her up. 'Come on we don't want to be missed do we? Put on a smile and let's go have some fun got it?' Sho puts on a 100 watt smile and we head back for lunch. I love to help my sister. The day turns out great with Sho on track about the raid. We are all coming out of practise to the courtyard to leave when we see Nathanial, the brat and her posse exit the school. They mingle with the team and chat till we see them, around 20 men with grizzled beards, knives and guns. Our group stops and Amber screams. Lys stands beside us and we stay at the front with Blue moving up beside us. A man at the front starts to yell questions about the money the school owns and how he's the owner of a gang called Whiskey dog. Sho confirms it. Let me explain Sho's powers. Sho's right eye can decipher a targets identity, age and strengths. Her left eye predicts what they might do next put those together with her whip and she's deadly. Mine is speed. I can travel faster than the naked eye for up to 2 minutes, giving me the nickname 'Wind Queen'.

Sho steps forward and Lys looks panicked. I put a hand on his shoulder and he calms a little. The leader points a knife at Sho.

'Who're you?' Sho giggles and unties her ribbon, using it to tie together her pigtails. Showing her tattoo she states in a seriousness reserved for difficult missions.

'My name is Sho Kindle, part of the blood fan association's elite force rank number 1. Hand yourselves in or be prepared for pain and agony.' She turns towards us and you can see her tattoo.' That also means the four in that group.' The guys gasp and I put on a scared look. Suddenly, a guy pushes Blue between the groups, facing sideways with a knife to his neck. Everyone in the group lets out exclamations and the other three go up beside him. The leader smirks.

'What now? Oh mighty Elite?' Hell. No. I appear in front of the guy holding the knife and kick him down, breaking his right arm in the process. I take out the other four and bring Castiel back to the group. He's shaking but I can still touch him without him screaming. I walk up beside Sho.

'My name is Phi Kindle and I'm leader of the elite force, also, I'm the strongest of the Blood fan association.' I turn to the crowd and see each student dumbstruck I un-zip my hoodie and even more gasps. I look at Castiel, relieved to see curiosity behind the fear, same with Lysander. I throw my coat to him and smile at them both. I then turn to the front and we both reveal our weapons. The leader of the group snarls and the fight begins.

When all have fallen and the leader is dead we call the police. Once they arrive we explain the situation and they haul the group away. When all have left we turn, weapons away and look at the crowd nervously.

'We apologize for hiding that from you all will you forgive us?' We bow and the crowd looks nervous. Then I see Iris, who had been watching the game, step up.

'You just saved the school and us! Why would we not forgive you?' There are murmurs of agreement. I then state a serious matter.

'You can tell others if you want but no rumors. I don't want anyone lying about what happened here. Only if they ask will you bring it up got it?' Everyone nods and people start to leave. I see Sho going towards some willows with Lysander. I turn to Castiel and tack his hand. I pull him behind my tree. 'Sorry Blue.' He looks at me with mild forgiveness. I give him a big hug, repeating sorry over and over. He rubs my back.

'It's fine Red. I forgive you.' I then do something I surprise even myself with. I kiss him. (Awww…girly stuff!) He responds back and we make out till we needed air. He hugs me. 'Love you Red.' I look up at his blushing face.

'Love you too. 'We then sit there till we hear Sho calling. Both of us smiling, we head towards Sho and Lys our hands connected. I notice theirs are too! We dash up and I hug Sho! She hugs back.

'Finally got a girlfriend Lys?' Lysander blushes bright red.

'You're one to talk. Looks like you got a nice one.' Both blushing, they glance at us to see us on the ground laughing. They both pull us up and we all go out for dinner. Sho and I walk home and I giggle imagining Ambers face after the weekend! Me and Sho tuck into our beds and fall fast asleep.

This is now going deeper into the romance and the supernatural! New OC's will be here soon, both boys and girls! Send in your ideas!

Sincerely: Phi Kindle, 'Wind Queen' of Blood fan association.


	5. Forever bad-ass

This is has more OC's yay! Well time for some more humor in this story! Also I'm trying third P.O.V.!

Phi wakes and slams her alarm clock. Heading down stairs she spots Fang and Luna at the back door. Grinning, she unleashes them both into the backyard. There, Fang barks and runs to and fro, having the time of her life. Luna sits in his new favorite spot under a cherry blossom tree. Smiling to herself, Phi starts to cook a huge meal of hash browns, bacon, eggs, bacon, toast, bacon and bacon! She sets out some apple and orange juice onto the table. She sets the cutlery and by the time she calls Sho she has a basket of hash browns, a small stack of toast, a bowl full of scrambled eggs and a huge bowl of bacon. Setting out various jams Phi, walks to the bottom of the stairs holding a plank-like stick across the opening down the stairs.

'Sho, bacon's ready!' In a flash, Sho is clothe-lined by the plank while attempting to dart down the stairs. Bouncing, Sho jumps onto her seat with a big thump! About to sit down also, Phi spots Castiel and Lysander on the way to the café for breakfast. She opens the window. 'Hey Blue, Lys you guys going to the café?' Startled, they both walk over towards the window.

'Yah want to come?' Shaking her head Phi looks over just in time to see Sho burst up beside her.

'Eat with us we have BACON!' Laughing, Phi points towards Sho.

'We do, plus, it's better than that café's.' Accepting, the boys are startled as they are pulled through the window. Once inside they put their shoes by the door and sit down. The table is loud, with the sound of burps, laughs, yells, choking, more laughs then a final burp. Phi then starts up a topic of conversation.

'You guys want to come with Sho and me after this to the new Blood fan building here?' Looking over, Castiel automatically accepts while Lysander accepts a little after. Sho and Phi then head upstairs to get ready while the boys watch T.V. When the girls come down, Sho is dressed in a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and purple jewellery and hair ribbons/ arm band. Phi is wearing an army green tube top, baggy brown pants and black chain earrings and necklace.( don't forget the coat!) All four head to the front door, both girls slip on sneakers and then start to walk. Confused both boys run to catch up.

'Why're we walking?' Asks Castiel, looking confused. Phi points towards a tall, red building a few blocks away.

'No point in driving it's right there after all.' Both guys give each other a look of laziness and pity before they start the long trek there.

Up close the building was huge! A huge skyscraper with around 40 floors! Walking in the four head towards the front desk where a snotty-looking woman sits. Phi steps up.

'I would like to talk with the head.' The woman looks up and snorts.

'Who're you? Strangers can't just walk up and demand to see the head.' Phi smirks and unzips the hoodie enough to make the tattoo visible. The woman gasps.

'A member of the Elite force can.' The secretary stutteringly apologizes and hands Phi a key. She gestures for the other three to follow and they head into the elevator. Phi pushes the button for floor 39 and they head up. When at the floor, Phi and Sho lead the guys to a locked room. Inside a man is chatting with another man on a screen. The man in the room looks over.

'Who're you and how did you enter this room?' Phi stares at the man and gives a long sigh whilst Sho laughs.

'What's with people and not recognizing members of the Elite force today? Seriously?! 'The man himself stutters and the four seat themselves on two coaches, Sho and Lys on one and Phi and Castiel another. The man on the screen chuckles.

'Welcome back my daughters. I take it the mission was a success?' Sho confirms.

'Yep! We destroyed them!' Their father then seems to finally notice Castiel and Lysander.

'Who are these two young men? Your boyfriends perhaps? Even so you two know the rules.' All four blush. Phi then stutters out:

'Yes they are our…b-boyfriends but do you not feel their power force old man? That is theirs you know.' Their father pauses then smiles. Castiel faces Phi.

'Power force? What's that?' Sho and Phi smile sheepishly and glance at their old man.

'Power force gives us powers for example, Sho's eye can identify people and predict movements while I can move faster than the naked eye for up to 2 minutes.' Both boys gape.

'So we might have the capabilities to gain these powers?' Lysander looks over towards the screen, waiting for the head to answer. The head nods.

'Yes though the only way is extremely painful and afterwards, that is your new job for life. Though a tough job you can settle down with a family it's just that you barely see those left behind.' Castiel suddenly turns rigid.

'Can they lie about their jobs?' The head again nods.

'Thanks just wanted to know since I'm joining.' Phi looks at Castiel, startled. He looks at her.' What? I'm not leaving this good opportunity to permanently become a bad-ass!' Phi smiles.

'I will agree to this also. I can easily lie to my brother if needed.' Sho laughs. The head turns serious.

'You will be prepared for the extreme pain when we activate it correct?' Both boys nod. The head starts to type on a computer by the screen edge.' I will book a flight for this Wednesday. Also Phi, Sho, I must inform you two that the rest of the Elite force will be staying at your house starting tomorrow. They'll be helping erase the town of dangers till the week after.' Phi and Sho start to laugh evilly.

'Punching bags!' Cheers Sho, Lysander looks at the head.

'Why are you required to be present?' The head smiles at the two boys.

'My power is to activate another's power but only those with power force will it work on.' The head then shoos them out to continue his talk with the forgotten man in the room. When back at the girl's house, the boys start to help move beds and other accessories. Once done they all pile into the living room, except for Phi who's cooking lunch.

Hold on! I forgot to explain what the house is like! The house has three floors. On the main floor are the living room, kitchen, dining room and guest rooms. The house is huge and a beautiful stone grayish-white with a deep red door. Once inside there is a small hallway with a bathroom on its right. Down the hallway is the living room. There is a big screen T.V. on a ledge near the top of the room. In front of it is a black, soft loveseat. On either side of it is a black coach made with similar fabric. In the middle is one of those glass top tables. Connected to the same room is the kitchen. It has a wooden waist-high wrap around counter. It has all the drawers and shelves needed to fill with dishes and a huge fridge etc. 

To the left of it is a regular dining room. (imagination people!) Also there is the laundry room by the stairs for…well laundry! The basement is a big room with two coaches and another big T.V. There is a huge box stacked with Wii games, Xbox games, PS3 games, you name it! In the back room there is a drum set, bass guitar, keyboard and many other instruments and even a recording machine! On the third floor is Sho and Phi's room, a large room half is painted with black walls and red stars and moon on Phi's side with a black dresser with a blue laptop on it. On Sho's side it has white walls and roof with blue stars and moon with a white dresser with a yellow laptop on it. In the hallway on the third floor there is a bathroom across from the girls room and at the end is a room for the pets which is designed with blue walls and paw print design everywhere! ANYWAYS! Back to the story!

The table is full of delicious food and the pets were let inside to eat much to Castiel's pleasure. After Castiel's surprising amount of love towards Fang, things got serious. Phi started it up.

'Why did you say yes? Aren't you worried for yourselves?' Castiel sighs and blushes.

'I just don't want you going into that amount of danger without me being able to help because I chose not to.' Phi gives a sad smile. Lysander nods in agreement to what Castiel said.

'Alright Blue I accept that but, you can't go diving into action without training from yours truly deal?' Smiling as well Castiel shakes with Phi. Sho just gives Lysander a hug to confirm it.

'So… at school are we going to show we're in relationships?' Everyone looks at Sho in surprise. She grins.

'We shall let them figure it out shall we not? We can mention about being in a relationship but not with whom.' All three give Lysander a sign of agreement. Soon, after the boys leave and the day comes to a close.


	6. Elite force and Breakdown!

Though the last chapter was on a Saturday those weekends are too boring so…I'M SKIPPING TO MONDAY! This chapter will alternate between Phi and third P.O.V

Phi P.O.V

The school was quite normal so I'm guessing that no one spread rumors and no one asked so there was no one else who knew. Walking in to art I saw my drawing of the wolf at the front of the class. The teacher started class explaining how this was art and that this unnamed artist has great talent. Smiling he told us to get with three other people to create a big mural to represent all four of the group. Smiling I automatically walked over to Blue who was getting asked by the brat. He looks over and I point to where Lysander and Sho are waiting for us. Amber looks over and snorts.

'What are you looking at?' I ignore her and look at Castiel.

'Want to join us?' He nods and we walk over to where Sho and Lys were preparing paints.' Okay, we can't just have separate corners like everyone else because that won't work out well so each of us will pick 1 topic for each corner. All of us will then write our things related to it in that section. We should have something like black as the background then we each pick 2 colors, one bright one dark to create our stuff on it. We have a pan of black ready when one of Amber's followers knocks sparkly yellow into the pan. Angry I'm about to yell at her when I get an idea. Slowly, I mix the 2 colors together. I smirk as it turns into a beautiful night sky. Thanking the girl with a smirk I look back at the paint. It is still mostly black but has a yellowish tint and yellow sparkles. I look at the group and we start painting the background. Once the background is dry we start using our chosen colors. Lys picks a dark brown and a light green, Sho picks a dark purple and a light orange. Blue picks a navy blue and a light red; finally I choose a dark red and a light yellow.

When finished it looks out of this world! Words, music, art and so many others put together to describe us. Once hung up you could see the difference. All the others had a neon background with neon words. Amber teamed up with her brother and her two followers to make an insanely sparkly, pink one with spots of Nathanial barely visible. Mr. Bert thanked us for once again doing great and for the rest of class he critiqued the other groups. After class we skipped almost all our classes with me able to convince Blue to actually study for a little. After studying he complained about signing an absentee form. Sighing, I told him to sign it for being expelled isn't great for anyone. He grudgingly accepted to sign it and to cheer him up we made fun of Nathanial for the rest of the period. Deciding to go to class for once, we headed to math. Sho was there and the war began. It began with an eraser. I felt it hit my head. Smirking, I tossed a pencil at her, getting a direct hit. Throughout the whole class we played this game with only one close call. I'd hit Sho with a glue stick. She almost fell out of her desk, making the class giggle, making the teacher turn.

'What are you doing Sho?' Sho, being the slickest joker ever held up the glue stick in triumph.

'It dropped out of my desk and I got it!' The class laughed and the teacher sighed, turning back to the board. A ruler hit me on the head.

Me and Sho were in the courtyard when the brat and her posse appeared.

'Stay away from Castiel and Lysander, they're mine!' Sho starts to laugh and I smirk.

'We're just friends and besides, they both got girlfriends! Who would've guessed?' Sho bounces up and I turn to see Blue and Lys standing there! They both chuckle and I wink, turning to face Amber. She looks enraged and I start to laugh. She starts growling.

'You bitch!' She slaps me across the face. Suddenly, I punch her in the gut. She kneels on the ground and I gasp. No! I didn't mean it! Making a choked noise, I dash away towards the roof.

Third P.O.V.

Castiel glances at Amber on the ground, in pain. He stares at where Phi disappeared to. Nathanial runs up and Amber whispers in his ear.

'That bitch I'm having her expelled! She's been bullying my sister!' Enraged, Castiel grabs him by the shirt.

'You idiot! Amber has been bullying everyone since day one! Phi warned her after your sister tried to punch her and she didn't take it seriously! It's her damn fault!' Dropping Nathanial, Castiel sprints up to the roof whilst Sho growls at both the siblings like an angry wolf. Once at the roof, Castiel locks the door and looks to the corner where Phi sits, crying. Walking up, Castiel hugs Phi and she completely melts down. Hugging him back she sits and cries on his shoulder saying how she didn't mean to hurt anyone. She seems lost in memories. A knock sounds on the door and they both ignore it. Then the door unlocks revealing Lysander and Sho, Who also had a key on them. Locking it they walk over and Sho takes Phi, she sings a little lullaby she said Phi made up two years ago.

_The moon shines in the sky._

_I am red you are blue._

_I glance at you as you walk by._

_I am red you are blue_

_When you cry I'll wipe your eyes._

_I'm your red you're my blue._

_Come on hug me don't be shy._

_I'm your red you're my blue._

_I'm with you as days go by._

_I'm your red you're my blue._

(I made this up on my own, it makes me cry.)

Phi sleeps in Castiel's lap and Sho decides to tell them a family secret.

'When our parents were with us our mother always was mad. She hated Phi for wearing guy-like clothes and my cheery personality. Phi had to buy her own clothes because she didn't want to wear the clothes that woman bought. Our dad loved us but was very timid. Our mom was head of a company he worked in and he was the reluctant, obeying puppy. When I was 7 and Phi 8, Phi had hit another kid who was bullying me. When word got home, that witch, who was drunk, had beat Phi and would've beat me too if dad hadn't hid me. That is why Phi is like this. Three years prior to their leave, our father made secret dates with us; he took Phi to the concert, me to a festival, in complete secret. Then, they left. When we came downstairs to a bare house, we panicked and searched the whole house. When we came back to our room, we saw a note on the dresser. Our father had had no choice but to leave but he had a secret bank account for us in case this ever happened. Using that bank account, we stopped school and started looking for jobs. We got a job playing music in a bar. Then, one night, we met the old man on a curb. He sensed our power force and adopted us into the family and here we are!' Sho weakly smiles at the end and starts to pet Phi's hair. The two boys seem too shocked to speak. A little after, Phi wakes up, blushing she tries to sit up only to be hugged harder by Castiel. She looks at Sho who tells her what she told through their eye contact.

Eventually, they are back to normal. When back in the school, they are confronted by Nathanial, whom, apologizes and ends up with a light hit on the head from Phi and everyone chuckling. After school, the team beat another and the whole team went for a party to Sho and Phi's place, amazed at the size, they were even more surprised when a young guy opens the door. This guy is Lue Harvey, number 3 of the Elite force. Oh! I forgot to inform you! All the other Elite members arrived on Sunday, with Castiel and Lysander already having been introduced. Lue is 6.5 with shoulder-length, black hair and ice-blue eyes. He is very lazy but an amazing strategist.

'Come on in. Please excuse the noise in here.' Iris and Dajan, a new couple, were first to enter, followed by everyone else. Inside there were yells coming from downstairs. Holding snacks, the group heads down stairs to see 2 guys playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. These two are Hiromasa Kaboyashi and Ryu Satou. Hiromasa, or Masa for short, is 5.0 with short, spiky orange hair and yellow eyes. He is short tempered and like an annoying little brother for everyone. Ryu is 6.7. He has green hair longer than Masa's that is always in some sort of messed up formation, and dark brown eyes. He's the idiot of the group and never learns or listens.

'Oy off the game I have friends over.' Both ignore Phi and she sighs. 'SHIRO! Masa and Ryu won't get off the Xbox!' A girl walks down the stairs. This is Shiro Hikari. She is 6.3 and has wavy, pink hair and whitish-gray eyes. She is the quietest, but scariest, of the group, but only if angered.

'Alright boys off the game.' She says quietly, pulling an ear each. Complaining and whining, the guys turn off the Xbox and introduce themselves to the group. The rest of the day till 7pm is great and afterwards the two idiots are forced to clean up as punishment for scaring Iris.

Whoa! That was a lot! Please Review and give me ideas for the Elite force members powers! The lullaby is mine and please don't copy it for your own story!

From: Phineko


	7. wait for the awesomness

Just so you know Masa is number 5, Ryu is 4 and Shiro is 2! This story will have partial tragedy in it also.

Phi P.O.V.

It was a normal Tuesday and I was travelling through the halls when I was slammed against a locker surprised, I look up to see the brat.

'You hurt me bitch! You should be expelled by now!' Sho and Lys had been revealed as a couple by Iris at practise and now it's our turn I guess. I guessed now from Blue's face. Oh well.

'Get away from my girlfriend #$%#!' (Not going to put this one in!) Surprised, Amber flinches away and I rush to Castiel. Amber then starts to stutter, finger pointing and everyone else in the hallway are surprised as well. He kisses me. After the kiss I smile at Amber and she runs off. I pity her a little but she'll find another. Good luck to him. Anyhow, Blue and I sit under my tree and we start to hum 'Audience of One' by Rise Against. He pets my hair and I smile. Then, I notice his Power force fluctuate. Looking up I see he's asleep. Smiling, I cuddle up to him and I wait for him to wake up.

Third P.O.V.

Sho had already guessed exactly what happened by the first comment. Phi and Castiel had revealed their relationship, in front of Amber no less! Smiling she skips over to Lysander and tells him the news.

'You hear the comments? Castiel and Phi revealed themselves!' Smiling also Lysander nods then points out the window. Out by the cherry blossom tree is Castiel and Phi, cuddled up with Phi on Castiel's lap. Chuckling, Lysander then turns to Sho.

'We have a beach field trip on Thursday do you wish to participate?' Sho giggles.

'I heard about that! I signed me and Phi up already, Phi loves to swim! I do too!' Smiling, the 2 sit down for the lesson and watch the cuddling couple from the corner of their eyes. When awoken, Phi looks up at Castiel. Smiling, she rubs his cheek till he wakes.

'Want to go up to the roof?' Castiel shakes his head.

'Nah, this is good.' Smiling, Phi looks at her watch.

'5 minutes to music! Let's go!' Smirking, Castiel hoists Phi onto his shoulder and walks into the school. When at the music room he places her down and they head in for some early practise. As Castiel plays he thinks of how his world completely changed in less than a week! By the end of the day all four head to the girls house for a little show on power force and the teams powers. Once inside, Phi orders Fang to tell Shiro they're here. Having known these orders for years, in less than 2 minutes they are all in the basement cellar, or training room.

'These powers are all special to a single person and only if the host dies, can another, ever, take their place. There are two types of power force. Mental and Physical are what we call them. Mental is like Sho's and Phi's. These ones defy the body's limits and amounts of information it can decipher. For, example, no normal human could ever move as fast as Phi. That is because a human has limits while for Phi; her limits of her speed are gone, making her able to constantly improve. With Sho, she has sort of a database in her head that allows her to guess, question and answer in her brain in a time span of seconds, so she can predict a person's move. With me, I can move through almost anything, taking away my limits of movement.

Next is physical. Physical is where the power force takes a physical form with a special ability. Masa has a hatchet that works similar to a boomerang but cuts through anything to get back to his hand. Ryu has dual silence pistols that never run out of ammo for the ammo is power force. Lue has trench spikes which are brass knuckles with spikes pointing away from his hand, once stabbed he can change into that person.' Both boys stare at Shiro, that being the most they've heard her ever spoken. With that the Elite force shows off and the day continues on.

'Want to go to the clothes shop?' Phi stares at Sho and grins. Groaning, Castiel follows and the group heads towards the shop. When they enter they hear the sound of a bell.

'Hello there do you need help finding something? Oh! Is that you Lysander?' The girls stare at both. Lysander sighs.

'Sho, Phi this is my brother, Leigh. Leigh, this is Sho and Phi. They're just browsing the shop.' Leigh shakes with both and signals them to the back. The girls walk up to see Leigh holding a beautiful skirt with frills, fluffy, just amazing!

'No. Too girly' Giggling, Sho nods in agreement. Shocked, Leigh asks again

'What?' Lysander steps up.

'My apologies brother but that is not their style of cloth. Castiel walks up holding a sleeveless green shirt with ribbons in the back and a dark orange shirt with fluffy sleeves that poof out. Gasping, both girls dash over and grab the shirts. They dash to the change room, leaving Leigh stunned. Smirking Castiel sits on a bench across from the curtain and Lysander stands beside him.

'Interesting girlfriends you two.' Lysander and Castiel both blush and nod. When the girls reveal themselves from the dressing room they receive whistles from all the men in the shop.

'Those look great! Go strut around you two and look for bathing suits for the field trip.' The girls walk to the swimwear section and take around three suits each. They dash to the change room and are in there till Phi calls.

'These two are our favorites!' They walk out as two extremely hot girls. Sho wears a purple bikini with a lacy design on the top part. Phi wears a no strap, blood red top with baggy, gray guy swim trunks. The boys gawk and the girls giggle.

'I'm taking that as a yes now we're done so let's get changed and we'll go. While changing, the boys grab towels, one blue and one orange, to give to the girls. Once all is done the girls head home and the day ends.

Tis chapter is boring but the next will be great! Just wait and see! My story gets story line! *dies from lack of oxygen*

From: Phineko


	8. Bad Ass-ness Activate!

Finally! I can now make the guys bad-ass! Time for pain then agony than bad-ass! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Phi P.O.V.

The old man has arrived. We're at the blood fan building now. Our step-father is a tall man with messy brown hair and brown eyes. With him is our butler/strongest non-super power guy we have. We call him Wallis though only the old man knows his actual name. He has neat black hair and blue eyes, though I've only seen them once because he keeps his eyes squinted behind his glasses. He has a strong British accent. I ignore my father and walk up to Wallis.

'Nice to see you again, Wallis.' He nods and my father fake sulks from me not saying hello to him.

'It is nice to see you also young master.' Wallis looks over at Castiel and Lysander.' I am Wallis. I am the butler to the Kindle and Barbs Family, I am also an assistant for the High Captains or Elite force as Mr. Barbs calls it.' Castiel looks over at Mr. Barbs/ my father.

'What's with the weird name then?' My father starts fake sobbing. I sigh.

'The old man has an inability to name things,' He starts crying harder. Castiel smirks.

'I'm guessing power force was his idea also.' Sho nods.

'It's actually called spirit energy. 'Lysander chuckles. Castiel looks around.

'Anyways, why are we in the hospital wing?' Old man smiles and points each to a bed. The two boys lay down.

'Are you prepared for pain in this activation?' They both nod. Realizing why themselves. My father starts to chant and the boys shake then freeze into a state similar to a coma.

Castiel P.O.V.

It was unbearable; I was being ripped apart by his every word. The world became dark.

I woke up floating in mid-air. Beneath me is fire. Nothing but fire. Looking around I see boxes of all shapes and sizes. I also see a piece of paper right in front of me. I grab it and read:

_Pick the one full of fire, pick the only one._

_You have a good limit of till demise; just wait till the sun will rise._

_There is only one right answer. Choose wisely._

I start to look around for the right one. It's so hard though!

'Why do you want this power?' I spin around to see a girl around twelve with spiky blonde hair and brown, almost black, eyes. She was wearing a short black dress.

'To protect Phi.' She smiles.

'What else? No desires of your own?' I stare. Thinking back, I do have an inner desire.

'I want to be worth something, to have a value in this world. Phi gave me this opportunity to be able to go somewhere with my life.' She smiles. The girl skips over.

'You should get the right answer now.' I put my hand on her head.

'You're my power and my friend. You are the answer, Dante.' Dante smiles and kisses my forehead.

'Good luck!' the world once again turns dark.

Third P.O.V.

Castiel and Lysander wake, much too both girls relief. Looking over them the girls search for marks to prove they succeeded. They found Castiel's as a diamond shaped burn mark on each of his wrists, showing he was mental type. Lysander had a small scar by his right temple so he was also Mental type.

'What do marks have to do with anything?' Sho explains.

'Well, they show that you succeeded. Mine is a long scar around my neck and Phi's is a big burn down her right leg.' The boys stare as Phi pulls up her sweat pant leg to show the long burn.

'The pain you felt was a sign that you would be a Mental type if you passed, for, the spirit energy feels it must mark who it works with so it leaves a scar or burn or any type of mark behind for Mental while with Physical, it creates the weapon to show it will grudgingly work with you. With Mental, you have a stronger bond with it for it's in your own body. Now! To the training room! It's time to find what you two do!' Shocked, the boys follow down to an underground area of the building.

The training area is a huge stone area with wood floors and stone pillars for decoration. Gazing around, the boys walk to the middle of the room.

'Now, try activating your powers.' The boys look in confusion. 'You know their names don't you? For activating them you have to say a word for activation then their name. If you pick a word they like you will have a higher chance of success with working with them. Again, this is specifically for Mental.' Both boys nod and after a minute or two of thinking, the boys say they're ready. Standing in front of Sho, Lysander goes first.

'Bend. Tilekinisi.' A gust blows from him. Looking over, he points towards an iron bar. It then bends four times. Sho runs up and hugs him.

'Tell it to sleep!' Lysander stares at Sho.

'Sleep, Tilekinisi.' A small suction of wind blows. Lysander falls on his knees, breathing hard.

'I see. Every time a person gains a mental power we notice they have a weakness they need to strengthen. Yours must be stamina.' She turns to Castiel.' Your turn Blue.' Nodding, Castiel faces Phi.

'Scorch, Dante.' Nothing happens. Castiel stares at his hands in confusion. Still staring, Phi watches as Castiel touches a pillar. Suddenly, the place he touched turns on fire! Shocked, Castiel watches till he snaps his fingers. The fire explodes then disappears. Shocked, Castiel touches the floor. This time, the fire is small, and Castiel tries swiping his hand. The fire goes out and there's no damage to the floor.

'Sleep, Dante.' He touches the pillar and nothing happens. Phi stares.

'You must be like me with a lack of experience, making you just needing to practise using it on different things.' After more talking, they made a plan. Every day the group would practise at the group's house. Every weekend, they would sleepover at the building and practise all day. Lysander said his brother was not a problem and other than that they were home free! Castiel would be trained by dealing with a various amount of objects and learning the best ways to destroy them or harm only certain parts of it. Lysander would be given multiple things to bend in many ways, helping with stamina. With nothing else to do, the group gets ready for the field trip tomorrow. Packing bags, money for food, game stuff, etc. The other High Captains would be at the beach also. Smiling, Phi gives Castiel a quick peck on the cheek. Sho hugs Lysander and, both blushing, they head back home.

'Night Sho.' Giggling Sho falls asleep and Phi takes out a scroll. Opening it, she reads the prophecy that still confuses her.

_Dark red feeds the kindle of the fire that lights the moon._

_The insane one cries, the insane one cries. 'I'll be the spirit soon.'_

_Why the Night? Why the Night?_

_Why not the sparkling light?_

_Because the light is gray and hard as clay,_

_Unlike the silk midnight._

Sighing, Phi rolls up the scroll and stores it away.

'Night so bright, I'm not thinking right will everything be alright?' Shaking her head at her made-up rhyme she sinks into the depths of sleep.

Oh! Mystery! Yay! Well, if you liked this chapter or story review, if you criticize/hate this story then why you read this? Also if someone is making fun of you for reading this, slap them with a fish!

From: Phineko 


	9. mother fkin beach!

My friend who's the person that I based Sho off of will be writing her P.O.V. for part of this chapter! Yay! WARNING: NOSEBLEEDS MAY OCCUR FOR THE PERVERTED MINDS! Enjoy!

Sho P.O.V.

We're going to the mother f**kin beach mwahahahahahaha! Phi and Lys and Cassie and I are goin to the beach!Lol! Enough with the '!' marks! As soon as we get to the beach we four musketeers head to the snack bar for something to fill us up before we hit the waves. For as long as I can remember Phi has been crazy about the water! It makes me feel so happy to see such a calm and mellow (almost) person love something, other than me and Cassie, so much! Lys and Phi surprisingly both love wonder bars and amber is ecstatic to see that she and Cassie love the same chocolate bar. Caramilk. She has the biggest most stupid (even more so than myself at some times) reaction ever. She jumps around trying to escalate her cups of a very small size (and it's not working for her). 'SHUT UP AND SIT THE F**K DOWN AND EAT IT ALL READY IT'S A DAMN CHOCOLATE BAR!' Phi yells and I can tell she wants to slap the crap out of that bitch. (Lol sorry 'bout the swears bros. Girls gotta get her point across)Cassie's (who is Castiel by the way if you haven't noticed already) reaction is a bit harder to read. It's a mix between. I'm gonna kill this chick some day and I really love that girl3.

Me and my fuzzy Peaches make our way down beside Nathanial whom is surprisingly all alone at this time 'why so glum' chum?' he smiles

'I see you and Lysander and Phi and Castiel all having a blast and I just haven't found that my love relationships with girls has gotten anywhere since the second grade.'

'Well brother you asked the right chick about that one. Who is she? I bet you $10 that I can help' He looks over and has a bright blush on his face. I can't laugh I'm serious about love. I'm the love doctor.

'Well you see that's the problem umm… Well it's um… You…'

Well certainly did not see that one coming 'Nathanial you are a great guy. You got the coolest gadgets and you know I like that more than any one of your dumb nerd friends. See um well I'm not ready for another guy (No one is ready for that… it's called cheating!Lol) Oh! I know someone perfect for you just wait, she'll be here in an hour.' I watch a nice big grin-ish- thing crawl across his now happy face. I find that it's a good time to skip back down the beach to the posse.

Phi P.O.V.

I watch Sho skip over.

'Where were you?' She giggles and skips in a circle.

'Just talking to Nathan, I think him and Shiro should hook up.' Laughing, I pull off my shirt to reveal my new bathing suit top. Sho takes off her long shirt to reveal her suit also. The boys take off their shirts and we all head to the water. I run and dive, swimming far out before coming up for air. When I appear, Nathan and Sho are chatting with Amber sneaking up on Sho. Before I can warn her off goes the top and down goes Sho and flying goes Nathanial, nose spurting blood! Angry, I push the brat into the water and try to find Sho's top, while all the guys are spurting blood. I finally spot it on Lysander's face! He grabs it off his face then throws it, blushing. I catch it and make Sho hold it on her chest while I tie it. Once that was over Sho hugs Lys into the valley of her chest, toppling into the water. When they emerge, Lys finally realises where his face is and his face explodes in blood. I look over at Blue, who is trying to hold the blood in. Grinning evilly, I jump on his back, his head in my chest. Blood explodes everywhere and in the end, Sho and I are lying with them on our new towels while they stuff tissues up their noses. Finally, the others appear. With a new water-proof make-up that covers our tattoos we're free to do as we will! The group appears, Masa has dolphins on his trunks, Ryu has fish and Lue sharks. Shiro has a light blue one-piece on with a yellow dress over top. Winking to Nathanial, I see Sho walk up to Shiro. After some talk, Shiro walks over and starts to chat with Nathan, the other three starts to make a sand fort/castle. Sho starts in and improves the fort drastically; I then get annoyed with all the noise and walk through the fort. Ignoring the loud noises of protest, I walk to the ice cream stand with Castiel following. We both order cookies and cream.

Sho P.O.V.

Oh this just got good I think. I help Nathan with this since he hasn't flirted ever and Shiro finds it's cute and sweet that he needs a little help with the ladies and he's not afraid to ask one for it. They talk about things like what they like and how was there day and what they want to do in life and some more boring stuff. I have to kick this up a notch! I think, so I do. As I whisper a few words in Nathans ear he doesn't realize what he had just said aloud and not in his head 'Yeah umm soo Shiro wanna go out some time? Yeah that's sounds good.' I guess he forgot that life isn't on mute.

'Yeah I would love to!' Giggles Shiro

Surprised that the question he thought was in his head was answered aloud and surprised to know the answer its self makes him rethink the past few seconds and see what went wrong in his thinking. 'Oh yeah um whens a good time for you' he says scratching his head.

'Now's good for me' says Shiro with a twisted laugh I have never heard come out of her. It was a laugh with an emotion! Well that emotion (she's not emotion less lol) and Nathan laughs back but in kinda a dumb funny way… And off they went. Just like that! Nathan was over me and way onto Shiro.

Phi P.O.V.

Not wanting to see Sho play matchmaker, I bring Blue for a walk down the beach. Blushing, I take his hand in mine. Suddenly, I feel lips on mine. I kiss back and throw my arms around his neck. We make out for a while and I feel so good! I've never felt like this before! Is this actual love? Well, I love it. I hope these calm, beautiful days never end though work always calls before it gets sour.

Hope you liked this chapter! The person who was Sho is Lawrence551105 ,I think that's it, and she is a good friend and writer but is lazy and doesn't update her fanfiction very often so well yah. Hope you like this chapter of awesomeness!

From: Phineko and Lawrence551105!


	10. Away from highschool story line!

Sorry for the wait but I was in need of help and no one reviewed so I asked my brother. People without accounts! You can review in the review box too you know! Just type in the box and press the button thingy mc-bob.

_Faded type writing= a characters thoughts while from third P.O.V._

Phi P.O.V.

I sit with Castiel, Lysander and Sho and listen to my father explain the mission. A few towns down, there have been reports of assassin-like people killing our men in the area. We are to go and eliminate the group, while finding out more information on their whereabouts and plans. We are to head there immediately; we are to finish this mission swiftly. The gang has taken over a quarter of the town and a few deaths were reported. Sho and I are not permitted to use our powers unless necessary, for this mission is to also see Castiel and Lys's positions.

The group High Captains, or Blood Captains, can have a tattoo removed or replaced as easily as drawing so, if they reach Blood Captain Level in the mission, numbers will be moved and added. There are many others with sprit energy who aren't our level but, that doesn't mean that any others of our group will step down if others are to replace them in the top ranks, the number of B.C.'s will just increase. To sum it up, this is going to be awesome! Though I am worried for them, we will be there to help. Sho was given an AK47 for the mission and I received a double-barrel shot gun. All ready and equipped, we head out for the town Clover Fields, ugh, names in this country!

2 Days Later

Castiel P.O.V.

The drive there is round three hours long. When entering, we noticed a firm sense of fear emitting from this place. The town is just like any other, save the dark quarter of the city, most likely where the gang hangs around. I turn off my iPod and put it away, as we drive towards two police men, whom are blocking the way in to the darkened gang area. Phi opens her window.

'What's with the block?' An officer walks up.

'There have been gang activities up ahead, you should turn around.' Scowling I stare in slight surprise when Phi doesn't start shouting about being in Blood Fan.

'We're just going to visit a friend's house that is only one or two blocks down. May we please drive through?' The police men reluctantly let us through and I then notice something suspicious about those two. Phi rolls up her window.

'They're part of the gang.' I announce, looking straight ahead. Sho giggles.

'How can you tell Cassie?' I look at the roof of the car.

'They were very untidy for police officers, they had messy hair that hadn't been washed for days poking out of their hats and their uniforms looked messy and thrown on.' Phi nods in agreement.

'They were also not stubborn enough about letting us go into a potentially dangerous zone with murderers.' Lysander throws in. Both Sho and Phi confirm we're correct. We drive slowly through the seemingly abandoned town.

Third P.O.V.

The four assassins drive towards the center of the area. Suddenly, a man jumps in front of the car. Slamming the brake the car stops just before it hits. Out of the shadows appear around ten more men, all with knifes and pistols. All four step out of the car calmly. A man steps forward.

'Weren't you told about the dangerous people in this area? They're dangerous you know, I heard they killed a few police officers!' All the men are in similar condition as the two police men.

'So that's where you got the pistols from.' Castiel smirks and Sho giggles at Phi's slow realization. The men start to growl and one close to Lysander lunges. Sighing, Lysander activates Telekinisi. All of the men gasp as their guns bend and the man who lunged is floating with a broken arm.

'I forgot to introduce us! We're from the Blood Fan association and our job is to take you gentlemen down.' Sho giggles.

'Very classy Lys!' Another man then recovers from the shock and attacks Castiel. Castiel activates Dante. He moves towards the man, dogging the knife and grabs his arm. The man screams as his arm ignites. Castiel snaps and the man blows up, ashes and flames making others go flying. The fight goes on till the only one left is the one Lysander has floating.

'Are there any more of you?' The man nods, saying they're spread through this whole area. 'Why did you attack this town?' The man shakes.

'Orders! The leaders said to! That's it! I don't even know the reason!' Phi's eyes squint.

'Who're your leaders?' The man refuses till his left leg breaks.

'They're called the Spirit Lords I think! They say that using their powers given by god himself, they will make the world a better pla-'The man doesn't get to finish as a black, demon-like hand, stabs through him.

'You gave our identities away traitor.' The man falls and behind him is a guy in his late teens. He has blonde, messy hair and lazy green eyes. His hand turns back to normal and he flicks the blood off it. He gives a subtle bow.

'The name's Kiba, nice to meet you.' Sho and Phi share confused looks.

'Who're you? You're using spirit energy efficiently yet I have never seen you before in the association.' Kiba locks eyes with Phi.

'I'm not part of the Blood Fan association. I am from an organization not filled with murderers and cruel monsters.' Sho growls.

'Putting them in jail wouldn't do nothing. People like ones I've seen even get worse after jail. Also, what's with this "Powers received from God" crap? Spirit energy isn't like that.' Kiba turns his gaze towards Sho.

'That is simply what the Catholics tend to believe in this organization. Now, if you don't mind, leave this area and lay off your jobs till we succeed. Then, our leader will change the world and cleanse it from evil by becoming a spirit master!' Phi snorts and draws her dagger.

'Our mission is to remove the gang in this facility. If you stand in our way I will be forced to use violence. Spirit masters are just legends. Your master is probably insane.' (No duh I guess.) Kiba's right arm turns black with scales all the way up to the elbow.

'Submerge, Long zhi ying.' Phi turns to the others.

'Back up and don't interfere, even if it starts to turn ugly got it?' All three nod and move back.

'I won't allow you to die though Red.' Phi nods and faces her opponent. She charges, he attempts to stab her in the stomach. Phi ducks behind only to have him block her stab to his neck. Gritting her teeth, Phi continues her assault, but he blocks every one effortlessly.

'Sprint, Kaze Joo!' Wind gusts and Phi dashes faster than you can blink. Used to watching her fights, Sho, Lysander and Castiel all keep up to some extent. Slashing, Phi notices that there is barely any difference in his effort and he still blocks every one! _Faster!_ Phi moves even faster, receiving a cut on her left arm but giving him one herself. _Faster!_ Phi goes as fast as she can, gaining and giving more wounds to both fighters. _Even Faster! _She goes for the killing blow, only to stop. Looking down, Phi sees his left arm covered in scales and through her chest. Blood trickles down her chin.

'Forgot to inform you, my long zhi ying isn't limited to my one arm.' He pulls out and Phi falls. Castiel runs over and catches Phi.' Don't interfere with our work, take this as a warning.' Kiba then runs off.

Sho takes Phi from Castiel.

'I'll bandage her up. Finish the mission.' Nodding solemnly, Castiel climbs onto a roof overlooking the darkened area. Activating his powers he turns the whole area on fire, though the fire will only burn the enemies. Making it so the fire stays on till all targets are eliminated, Castiel heads back down. Once on the ground he punches the wall in anger.

'Damn him!' Lysander grabs his arm and prevents him from punching it again. Eventually, Castiel calms down and Sho appears from the back seat area of the car.

'She will be ok till we get proper treatment at home but she will need to lie down on the back seats. Cassie, you stay with her in the front, Lysander, you take shotgun. I'll drive.' Everyone loads in the car; Castiel has Phi's head in his lap. Sho sighs. When they get back, shit's gonna get real.

Dun dun dun duuuuun! Wow. That's the most serious thing I've written yet! I apologize to all religious readers out there but if I make a mistake or be offensive, I'm an Atheist so I probably won't realize it. Please don't hate and REVIEW! 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line and all OC's but Sho. The rest belong to Candy love. (All powers are mine too)

From: Phineko


	11. True Beginning: Determination

For so long it has been postponed, now I'm going to continue till I finish! I have all the things needed but some good bad guys! I'll tell more at the end and you can review me your idea's!

Phi P.O.V.

I wake up back at the base, dizzy, I sit up and drink a glass of water by the bed. Then, it all comes back to me. The shameful defeat, the pain, Blue's face… I prepare to get out of bed when the old man walks in.

"Phi. You shouldn't move too much." I shake my head, looking out the window in front of me at the sky.

"I assume you have more info on these people we met?" He nods and starts to tell me a recap on what happened.

"You've been out for two weeks." That long?! I must've been weaker than I thought. "In that time we've met multiple people from the organization that interfered with your work. They've been meddling with us constantly and we have learnt that they're a group with no real name. Their master is someone we labeled; Spirit searcher. This man has a goal, as you know, to become a spirit master, a being that has merged with their spirit. The only way one has potential to become a spirit master is if they are a mental type, as they actually interact with their spirit. A spirit master has to completely merge with their spirit, gaining their full potential." I simply stare at him and prepare to stand up. "You're not going back into battle, Phione Satoki Joo." I snap my head, shocked and outraged.

"What did you just say?!" He shakes his head.

"I know your true heritage; Sho is only your half-sister, only your mother and you knew that right?" My eyes don't leave the floor, but blood leaks from my fisted hands.

"Your mother must've hated her first husband for leaving, so she took most of it out on you. That's where your burn is actually from, isn't it." I shudder and look at the long burn that went down my whole right leg, the one I always hid, proof of my birthright and my mother's hate. "Wallis and I covered for you and called it your proof of being a mental type, when you already had your powers since you were born and your scar." He lifts my chin so I stare at him. "Is your eyes." I look at the pity in his eyes in disgust.

"I will fight." He shakes his head.

"You will only hold the others back." I glare at him.

"Then I will get stronger." He crosses his arms.

"You will need a teacher. We have none capable of training you." I glare at him.

"You know I hate being the observer! You know I hate not being there!" My voice starts rising in volume. "I will get stronger! I won't be the damsel in distress! Even if you won't let me, WHY ARE WE FIGHTING THIS GROUP IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT?! WHY AM I SUDDENLY YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!" He keeps his face straight but I can see him getting guilty.

"This man intends to use his powers to destroy every living being on the planet. He must be stopped." I turn into a quiet, murderous sort of anger.

"Then why do you refuse to let me fight?" He stares at me straight in the eyes.

"You really want to protect them don't you? No matter the cost?" I spit at the ground.

"No shit Sherlock. Now, why do you refuse to let me fight?" He looks at the floor, and then brings his gaze back to me.

"The leader of the organization, the one trying to become the spirit master."

"Yes?"

"He's Sho's father, and your step-father. Tobakin Kindle."

Third P.O.V. – 24 hours before Phi's awakening-

"What?! Sho and Phi's father?! How is that even possible?!" The blood captains all stare in shock at their leader. He shakes his head.

"The reports and sightings all match, it is him. He must've planned this from the beginning and got rid of Phi and Sho so he could kill you mother, who must've found out and tried to save them." Sho is sitting quietly, leaning against Lys, the new number 4 of the blood captains. Cas is sitting forward, head down, shaking in anger. Now the new number 3, he can't help the rage flowing through him from this new discovery.

"How long till they reach their goal?" Lue seems impassive, but you can see cracks in his mask.

"They already have." He holds up a letter. "They've invited us to try and stop them, though they warn us that every man of theirs will be there. It is next year on this very day. You will all be excused from activities, no matter the problems, and put into an all-day training program, neither Wallis or I will help, you must train each other. No slacking, no resting except for short sleeps through breaks. The last month before the battle you will all get proper rest and food to put you all back to normal health. Then, you will fight, and you will win." Shiro gives the old man a hard glare.

"What about Phi? You can't hold her back, even if you try your hardest. You underestimate her will. You think she can't handle the trauma like Sho, so you're trying to keep her away. You can't keep her sedated for a whole year." The other gape at Mr. Barbs, and he sighs. Looking at the table.

Ì just don`t want her getting hurt more than she already is, she was more traumatized then Sho the first time, this time she`ll break." All is silent till Castiel lifts his head and stands, both hands on the table.

"Phi is stronger than that, don't go underestimating her. She will fight with us. Get her off whatever drug she's on and help her get over it! After her parents cruelty she was stronger, this won't make her traumatized. She's not a scared little girl anymore."

Phi P.O.V. –present time-

No shock fills my mind, no despair, just anger. Blinding anger.

"I will fight, and I will make him pay! I will slaughter him for what he did to Sho!" The old man looks surprised, but then bows to me.

"I'm sorry. I kept you sedated; I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it. For that I am sorry. You're no longer my little girl who would come running to my bed every thuderstor-" I cut him off with a punch to the face.

"Shut it old man! Now! Who's going to train me?!" The old man just kneels over in pain, whimpering.

"I believe I can prove of assistance young master." Wallis appears; smile on and in his usual giddy mood. "There is much I can teach you of separate skills from the powers you hold, and a special training ground for all our needs, if you think you are up to it. If you truly want to defeat the Spirit Searcher, you can't go training with the others can you?" A feral grin lights up my face.

"Wallis, you just made this Devil the happiest thing alive or dead. Let's go, I'm behind by a whole day, I need to catch up." Walking out of the room, I know I'm gonna have fun this year.

After all, a devil's work is never done.

Thanks for reading!

Send an idea for a bad guy design! I need the following:

One girl villain

One guy villain

One pair of evil girl twins 

One monkey

**Profile requirements: SEND IN A PM! IT'S AN ICON ABOVE MY PROFILE PIC CALLED PM! REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender/Part:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Past(if you want):**

**POWER IDEAS AREN'T NEEDED! JUST DESIGNS!**

Thanks: Phineko


	12. Just read the whole thing dammit!

Sup! Hello there fans who are actually reading this and not assuming I'm one of the many authors who gave up on their story! I'm leaving for a while for my cousin's wedding so, I know for sure that I'll have a new chapter, BUT, I can't update till I get back for, as many of you have probably also experienced, internet connection on trips and on holidays SUCK!

Don't hate me bro's, but I'm happy that we had this little chat!

From: Phineko

P.S. Wish me good luck, I hate planes! Got motion sickness when I was little, now I just get paranoid, bored and claustrophobic! 3


End file.
